Fishing in the Dark
by ChildOfHades877
Summary: Based on the song. Just a nice lil one shot, no biggie. Rated T for "Too Paranoid That Fanfiction Will Murder My Face"


**I don't own rights to PJO or this song. Actually, I don't even own rights to myself, considering I'm under 18. That, and I'm an illegal immigrant from Soviet Russia, you capitalist pigs. (That was a joke for all the idiots who thought I was being legit.)**

I kept my back pressed tightly to the outside wall of my cabin. I held my breath as a harpy passed in front of the cabin. My heart lept into my throat, but I remained quiet. This was a crazy idea, but not being able to see her was driving me even crazier. I needed to be with her. I needed to hold her, tell her how much I missed her.

_Lazy yellow moon coming up tonight, shining through the trees. _

I looked over at the Forest, and saw the moon through the trees. It was large and completely full, and I wondered if Artemis was doing that on purpose. Using the full moon to make me completely insane. It was yellow tonight, like a dandelion blowing in the warm breeze of May. It reminded me of the old story you would believe as a kid, that the moon was made of cheese. I smiled and ran off toward her cabin.

_Crickets are singing and lightning bugs are floating on the breeze _

The night was alive, like the bugs all had the same idea I did. The crickets all sang their happy tunes, trying to find their mate. The orchestral chirps covered up the small noises my footsteps were making. I marveled at the beauty of the air around me. Fireflies swirled in the dark, igniting for an instant before fading out again.

Finally, I reached the building. I'd had to run around the long way, behind the Zeus, Hera and Demeter cabins, to avoid being too obvious. Like I expected, she was still awake, as was her half-brother Malcolm. I stared into the brainiac's workshop. It looked like it normally did, blueprints, maps, notes and weapons strewn about in a disorganized organization. The two siblings worked at seperate desks, as the rest of the members of cabin 6 slept in various bunk beds. I lightly tapped on the window, which drew the attention of the both of them. I grinned and gave a small wave to her. She returned the expression with an even bigger smile and an eyeroll. I took a piece of paper out of my pocket and placed it against the window. It was a note with three simple words.

_Baby get ready. _

She continued to smile and started eagerly toward the door, but Malcolm grabbed her arm and swung her around. He spoke for a moment, and her happy expression slipped into one of worry. She looked back at me; I was still grinning stupidly. She turned to Malcolm and her face changed again. I recognized this one as well, as she used it often. It was determination.

_Across the field where the creek turns back by the old stump road _

She stepped out quietly and tiptoed around to me. Her hair was tied back sloppily, but the moonlight danced off of it perfectly. She was wearing her old orange camp shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. Despite that, she still looked beautiful. "Annabeth," I breathed. "Percy," she whispered back. I strode to her quickly and wrapped my arms around her. I held her tightly for a while before she tapped on my shoulder. "Percy, there's something I need," she spoke softly into my ear. "Hmm, yeah? What is it?" I asked. "Air."

"Right, yeah. Sorry." I pulled back and looked at her face in the dim light. I smiled mischievously.

I sweeped Annabeth off her feet, and she let out a small shriek. "Shh!" I warned as she covered her mouth with both hands. She took them away and giggled "What are you doing, Seaweed Brain? Put me down!" "You'll see," I snickered, ignoring her command. I shifted her onto my back and took off running. "Ugh, you're heavy." I kidded. She smacked the top of my head and probably rolled her eyes. I ran across the small clearing until I hit the lake. I turned and ran parallel to the creek, toward the fireworks beach. "Where are we going?" she asked, still laughing a little. I replied with

"_I'm gonna take you to a special place that nobody knows._

_Baby get ready_."

When we reached the beach, I laid her down gently and walked toward the water. She stood up and followed me. "So, you kidnap me in the middle of the night to take me here?" she asked. "Not exactly," I replied when I finally found what I had left there earlier that day. A large, two-person canoe and two fishing poles.

Annabeth looked at me quizzically. "Well, you always said you wanted to go fishing with me." I explained. She laughed and shook her head as she walked over and sat down in the canoe. The daughter of Athena looked back at me."Well?" she said with a sly smile, "Those fish won't magically catch themselves, now will they?" I grabbed the poles and placed them in the bottom of the boat, next to the oars. I pushed the boat into the water and pretended to have great difficulty with the task. "Gods," I grunted, "What have you been eating, Wise Girl?" "I will reach back there and smack you, young man." She replied, sounding like an irratated mother with her kids in the back of the car. When the canoe was far enough into the water I hopped in and started rowing. Annabeth grabbed the other pair and did the same. We rowed in happy silence, our strokes in perfect time with each other.

_Spring is almost over and the summer's come, And the days are gettin' long. _

_Waited all winter for the time to be right, just to take_ _you along. _

It was the first day of camp for that summer, and I hadn't seen Annabeth in nine long months. I was so greatful when school finally let out. It was nice to finally be alone with her, and be close to her.

_Jump in the river and cool ourselves from the heat of the night _

We stopped when we finally hit the edge of the barrier. The hot summer air and the physical exertion had caused me to sweat through my shirt. I peeled it off, along with my shoes. Before Annabeth could protest, I jumped out of the canoe, into the Long Island Sound. The cold, salty water enveloped me lovingly, and I started upwards again. When my head broke the surface, Annabeth stared at me like I had just broke out of the Asylum. "What the Hades, Jackson?"

I climbed carefully back into the canoe. Though, of course, I was still bone dry, the dip still had cooled me off. Annabeth just looked at me and I could tell she had a million and one questions about what just happened, but she settled for one. "Why?" I shrugged and replied "I got hot. Well, hotter than normal, because c'mon. Look at me." She eyed me up and down and rolled her eyes for the third time that night. "Y'know," I said "if you keep doing that, your eyes will fall out of your head." She glared at me playfully. "Shut up."

_You and me going fishing in the dark_

The sound was completely calm. The surface was so clear you could see your own reflection. "Thanks, dad." I thought. "Y'know what, Perce?" she asked suddenly. "No, sorry, I can't read minds." I replied sarcastically. She ignored my comment and continued. "Well, actually, I've never been fishing before." She looked embarrassed. Like the almighty Annabeth Chase had been taken down by a fishing rod.

Rather than give her crap about it, like I would normally do, I just made my way behind her. "Grab the red one." I instructed. It was lighter, and easier for beginners. She did as said and picked up the pole I had indicated. We both stood. I got right behind her and grabbed her hands so that my arms laid directly over hers. My arms tingled wherever my bare skin touched hers. I tried to ignore the feeling, and failed. I started to whisper instructions into her ear. "So you hold the button here... and put the pole here, like that." I explained, guiding her arms into the correct position. "Then you're gonna swing your arms in an arc... and at the top of the arc, you let go... and, flick." The hook soared through the air and landed with a quiet plop in the water.

I sat down and Annabeth sat on my lap, her back pressed against my bare chest and my back against the boat. I wrapped my arms around her stomach as she stayed like that for hours, laughing, talking, and having a great time.

_Lying on our backs and counting the stars, where the cool grass grows. _

_Down by the river in the full moon light _

Eventually, I rowed us back to shore. We lay down in the nearest patch of grass. And talked there some more.

_We'll be fallin' in love in the middle of the night _

My hand rested on her head, and her head rested on my heart. She moved up in down in sync with my breathing as she stared out at the water. After a small bit of silence she looked up at me and kissed my cheek. "Nice try, Wise Girl," I smirked "but you missed." She looked at me, confused. I brought her face up to mine and planted my lips on hers.

_Just moving slow... _

When we pulled away she stood up suddenly. She extended her hand out to me with a simple request. "Dance with me, Seaweed Brain." I was was utterly confused. Annabeth was the kind of girl who would never dance willingly. Ever. You couldn't pay her any amount of money to make her. I'm pretty sure she'd rather go near a small spider than dance. She must've read the expression on my face, or my mind, because she added "Hey, there's a first time for everything." I took her still outstretched hand and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I wrapped mine around her waist. We swayed as I hummed song after song in her ear.

_Staying the whole night through, feels so good to be with you. _

When we lay down again we feel asleep almost immediately, cuddled up to each other, cradling Annabeth in my arms.

We woke early the next morning. Or, rather, she did and she dragged my half-asleep butt back to the cabins. When we reached her cabin she turned back and looked at me, then walked back over to me. She kissed my lips. Then, placing her mouth close to my ear she whispered to me "You still drool when you sleep."

**Yes, one of the lines is missing. Sue me. (I'm kidding, please don't sue me, I can't get a lawyer. Plz bby no i luv u, plz donut suuuuuuuu.) So I got the idea for this in the car after gorging myself on some steak. My family had just gotten into the car after eating at a nice restaurant and, us being a typical Midwestern-ers, turned on the country station. We were just in time for what is possibly the best country song ever conceived, "Fishin in the Dark" by the Nitty Gritty Dirt Band. (By "country" I mean "country before country songs had more electric guitar than freaking rock songs" ) I thought to myself "You know, this would be an awesome Percabeth song." Then I remembered an amazing fanfic called "Lucy" that was based of the song by Skillet. (Check out the story, it's amazing) This idea of using a song like this is used throughout Fanfiction, and can be executed well by some people. So this is me, trying it out. How'd I do? If you like it, and you have a suggestion, leave it in a review or PM me. I just might do it ;) Not like that! YOU SICKO! Question of the update: What kind of music do y'all listen to? I listen to basically anything. Like I can go from Maroon 5 to Five Finger Death Punch, and be perfectly happy the whole time. Except dubstep. Just no. AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYWAYS boomshakalaka. And as always, Stacy's mom does have it going on, and have a nice life!**


End file.
